


This is what we've become. Broken.

by Kotlc



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotlc/pseuds/Kotlc
Summary: What if Thanos's snap extended to the D.C. universe as well?





	1. We came from ashes, and to ashes we will return.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really watch The Flash or Arrow, so I dunno anything about them.

It wasn't something you could feel. There wasn't a feeling in the air, no signs of warning, nothing at all. It just happened.

Caitlin was the first to go, but Cisco saw it first. He was thrown into a vision, vibing a scene filled with horror and grief

stricken faces flooded with confusion. So many people just drifted away, crumbling to ashes with no warning. The worst was

the kid. He had begged and begged an older man to save him, but the man couldn't do anything except watch as-his son?-

drifted away with a last goodbye and apology. Then there was a tree man calling out to a raccoon and a guy with a metal arm

reaching out for his best friend. And then it was over, just like that. Cisco was snapped back into the present with a worried

Barry calling his name. "Cisco!" He exclaimed.

"You alright, mate?" John Constantine asked.  

"Barry, something's happening-" but before Cisco could finish, Caitlin screamed, looking at her hands in horror as she began

to fall apart, last few particles of ice and snow fading away with the dust.

Cisco screamed out a warning too late and lunged for her, grasping the last of the ashes.

"Cisco, what's going on?" Barry yelled, frantic.

"Barr, calm down," Oliver said, barely concealing his own panic.

"Calm down?!" Barry yelled. "My best friend just turned to dust so forgive me if I can't calm down! If you tell me what's happening then I'll calm down!"

"What the bloody hell is happening?" John yelled. 

John saw his hands slowly dissipating and shook his head. 

"No, no, no," he muttered, turning to Barry. 

"Barry?" 

Was all he could get out before hitting the floor, turning into ash.

"Constantine!" Barry yelled. 

"Oliver?"

Felicity asked with a tremble in her voice, causing Oliver to whip around just in time to see Felicity stumbling towards them,

falling, fading away just before she hit the ground.

"Cisco!" Barry screamed, catching his friend's arm. "Please, stay with me!"

"Oh man!" Cisco whispered as whatever it was got him to.

Tears poured out of Barry's eyes as his hand fell limply to his side. 

He didn't have long to grieve as a strange feeling began to stir in him, his regenerative powers fighting to protect himself.

"Oliver?" He asked, voice cracking.

Oliver stared numbly and uncomprehendingly at where Felicity had disappeared.

"Ollie, I don't feel so good," Barry whispered.

"You're alright," Oliver said automatically. "Ollie, I don't know what's happening-I don't-I dont want to go, please, I don't want

to go-" the man latched onto Oliver, sobbing and pleading. And all Oliver could feel was dread, because he was thinking,

_No, not Barry, please. It couldn't be Barry. Anyone but Barry. ~~~~ ~~~~_

"Ollie, help me, please, I don't wanna go," he sobbed, legs starting to disappear. 

"No no no, Barry stay with me, come on, stay with me, Bar," Oliver begged. 

Barry pulled his face close to him for one last kiss, lips trembling and face stained wet with tears, and Oliver couldn't do

anything but stand there, holding Barry close to him. He opened his eyes to drink in the sight of his love before he was gone

too, ashes filling his lungs, in him mouth, everywhere but nowhere, because he was imagining it all. He was covered with

Barry ashes and instinctively reached to wipe it away before stopping completely, finally breaking down and falling apart.

Oliver fell onto his knees, clutching onto a table to keep himself from face planting. There was no one there but himself.

Everyone else was gone. He stumbled onto his feet blindly, forcing the tears to stop and trying to breath in deeps, rhythmic

breaths, but he couldn't, because without Barry, he couldn't focus, there was to no rhythm or heartbeat or pulses or anything

for him to follow; for the first time since Barry, Oliver was lost. Then there was a noise and all of a sudden there were people

falling onto the floor and the clang of metal. He immediately got ready to fight and threw a punch and then there was

someone body and he had caught Oliver's punch. He caught Oliver's punch. But Oliver had been swinging full force. It was a

battle punch, full of rage and anger and sadness yet the person had somehow caught it. He raised his head and his eyes were

met with another pair of wild blue ones, brown hair falling into the man's eyes. He looked down and realized why his punch

had been blocked. He had a metal arm.


	2. To ashes we will fall, and from ashes we will rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The marvel side of the snapping.

Marvel: 

Everybody was dead. Peter, Quill, Strange, Quill's companions, all of them, dead. Tony sat with his head in his hands, tears

threatening to spill. Wind began blowing and voices screaming echoed in his head. Except the voices weren't in his head.

Tony's head shot up as the dust swirled and gathered to form shapes. 

"Oliver!" Someone screamed, catching Nebula's attention, causing her to run over. 

Tony used the remaining nanobots to form a repulsor, getting ready to fire, eliciting many exclamations. 

"Woah!" A guy in a red costume stepped forward. "Please don't shoot. I don't know how we got here-actually, I'm supposed to

be dead, I mean, were all supposed to be dead, but anyways-" 

Tony's heart clenched at how similar Peter was to this stranger. 

"What he means," a man in a trench coat said, taking his place. "It that we don't know how here, mate, so put down

whatever you're holding and maybe you can give us some answers."

Nebula raised an eyebrow. 

"I like this guy," she whispered. 

Tony gave her a look. 

"Can you hurry it up?" Trenchcoat guy said. "If you don't mind, I've got a date back home, and though I'm sure many people are dead or dusted, I still want to be there."

Barry raised an eyebrow. 

"Really, Constantine?" He asked. 

"What?" The guy asked. "You think I couldn't get a date?"

Barry nodded sheepishly. 

"Piss off," Constantine said. 

"Do you have a way to get back to Earth?" Tony asked. 

"Uh..." Barry said awkwardly. "Yeah, actually."

"And how is that, exactly?" Nebula inquired. 

"Week, Cisco can vibe us there," he suggested. 

"Vibe?" Tony asked. 

"Show them," Barry prompted. 

Cisco sighed and stepped towards Tony hesitantly. He put a hand on Tony's arm with his permission and immediately, they

were rocketed into a vision. 

 

_Steve was kneeling on the ground besides some ash, and some avengers were clearly missing. Vision, Wanda, Sam and_

_Bucky weren't there. Thor was there with short hair and a new hammer._

_"What happened?" Steve asked._

_"Thanos won," Thor said gravely._

_Bruce sighed._

_"This is my fault," he said miserably. "If the hulk hadn't been a giant coward and shown up, maybe I could've stopped it!"_

_"No," Steve said firmly. "This isn't any of your fault."_

_"Captain Goody Two Shoes," Tony muttered._

_To his surprise, the all looked up at him, Steve meeting his eyes and neither said anything._

_"What the hell?" Cisco said. "This has never happened before. And is this Wakanda?"_

_"Who is he?" Bruce asked Tony. "And how are you here?"_

_"I dunno," Tony responded. "I don't like not knowing."_

_"You just quoted Sherlock!" Cisco said._

_Nobody replied to that._

_"Right, I'll open up a portal to here and then we'll talk," Cisco suggested._

_Before anyone had the time to say anything, they were pulled from the vibe._

 

Cisco immediately opened up a blue, glowing portal to Wakanda, wincing a bit. 

"Go!" He shouted.

Barry jumped through, pulling Constantine, Caitlin, and Felicity along with him. Nebula and Tony looked at each other and

shrugged. Why not?

 


	3. So you're not going to kill me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People get stuff sorted up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make it longer.

Oliver stared at the stranger, shocked. The man had a trimmed bearded and long hair. 

"Who the hell are you?" Metal arm guy snarled. 

"You should be answering my questions," Oliver snarled back. 

"Hey, Buck, calm down," a guy with metal wings said. 

Was everything metal?

"I'm not gonna calm down," Buck said. "I'm a semi stable hundred year old guy with a metal arm and I just watched myself turn to dust!"

"He's got a point," Wanda said. "I'm sorry, I'm Wanda. Who are you?"

"I'm Oliver. Oliver Queen."

"I am king T'Challa of Wakanda."

"Sam Wilson."

"I am groot."

"Groot!" A guy shouted. 

The guy grinned but then frowned. 

"You got dusted?" He asked in a dissapointed voice. 

"I am Groot," groot said. 

"Woah, language," Quill said. "Oh, and I'm Peter Quill. But you can call me starlord. And Drax, I've told you, I am a man."

"Again, Quill, face it," a female voice said, causing him to spin around. 

"Gamora," he whispered. 

"You're one sandwich away from fat," she finished. 

"What's going on?" Oliver cut in.

"Oh, um, a big purple grape guy kind of attacked the whole universe with these stones and turned everyone into dust," a surprisingly young voice said. "I'm Peter Parker. But if we're using our made up names, then I'm Spiderman."

Oliver stared at him, causing him to retract his hand and step back. 

"Don't look at the kid that," Strange said. 

"What else am I supposed to do?" Oliver asked, desperate. "I-I just watched all my friends turn to dust and Barry-oh god, Barry-he begged me to help him, but I couldn't do anything."

"Try being the one begging for help," Peter said in a shocklingly cold voice. "We went through that too, except we were the one dying."

"We don't even know what happened to our friends that survived," Sam said. "Were gone, but they're alive."

"Not all of them," Wanda said solemnly. "Vis-vision's gone. For real."

Oliver was silent. 

"I'm sorry," he said. 

"For what?" Bucky asked. 

"I don't know," he admitted. 

"We are going to find a way out of this," Shuri said. "I can try to make inter-dimensional travel tools or something like that, and I will try my best to help. Also, I'll definitely check out the vines here, but still."

So they had the start of a plan. That was good.

 

Marvel side:

Steve stared at the newcomers. Then he noticed Tony and his breath caught. The man looked awful, there was dirt and dust and grime all over him, and then he noticed that Tony was clutching his stomach. 

"Tony," he breathed. 

Tony's eyes hardened. 

"Steve," he gritted out. 

"Uh, I'm sensing drama here," Barry said awkwardly. 

Barry noticed Tony's stomach too. 

"Did something happen?" The young man asked, worried.

Tony nodded reluctantly. 

"Thanos stabbed him," Nebula said. 

Steve's eyes widened. 

"Uh, Caitlin, see if you can, um, freeze the wound to help," Barry said. "Cisco, I'm sorry, but you're going have to get us there, and fast, meaning vibing us there. Where's the closest hospital or anything close to that?" 

Rhodey watched in fascination as frost flowed out of Caitlin's hands and froze the wound, stopping the bleeding and stopping it from worsening. Steve gave them the information and a portal of sorts opened. Cisco winced. Barry used his super speed to get everyone throughout quickly. They all blinked, startled. 

"What just happened?" Bruce said. 

"How did he do that?" Natasha asked. 

"They didn't call me 'the kid' or anything!" Barry said excitedly. "I know I look young, but not that young, right?"

Cisco and Caitlin didn't answer. 

"Oh, come on, guys," he whined. 

Tony was rushed to the nearest place he could be treated and Steve frowned noticing how the new guy sounded and acted so much like the spider guy he'd fought. 

"Okay, so I'm pretty sure we have to introduce ourselves, so um, I'm Barry Allen, or the Flash."

"I'm Steve Rodgers."

"James Rhodes but you can call me Rhodey."

"Natasha Romanov."

"Bruce Banner."

"Cisco Ramon."

"Caitlin Snow."

"Felicity Smoak."

"I am Thor, and that is my good friend, rabbit."

"Uh, he's actually called not a rabbit and his name is Rocket," Steve said. 

"Oh."

"Well, do any of you know tech really well?" Bruce asked. 

Cisco and Felicity raised their hands. 

"Um, I've hacked into multiple things and Cisco can design things really well."

"Well, Tony, me, and you guys can work on something to get us back and we'll-"

"actually, I can do that," Cisco cut in. "But some good tech would help with sorting the worlds out."

"Alright."

So now they had a plan as well.


	4. So you're not going to kill me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People get stuff sorted up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make it longer.

Oliver stared at the stranger, shocked. The man had a trimmed bearded and long hair. 

"Who the hell are you?" Metal arm guy snarled. 

"You should be answering my questions," Oliver snarled back. 

"Hey, Buck, calm down," a guy with metal wings said. 

Was everything metal?

"I'm not gonna calm down," Buck said. "I'm a semi stable hundred year old guy with a metal arm and I just watched myself turn to dust!"

"He's got a point," Wanda said. "I'm sorry, I'm Wanda. Who are you?"

"I'm Oliver. Oliver Queen."

"I am king T'Challa of Wakanda."

"Sam Wilson."

"I am groot."

"Groot!" A guy shouted. 

The guy grinned but then frowned. 

"You got dusted?" He asked in a dissapointed voice. 

"I am Groot," groot said. 

"Woah, language," Quill said. "Oh, and I'm Peter Quill. But you can call me starlord. And Drax, I've told you, I am a man."

"Again, Quill, face it," a female voice said, causing him to spin around. 

"Gamora," he whispered. 

"You're one sandwich away from fat," she finished. 

"What's going on?" Oliver cut in.

"Oh, um, a big purple grape guy kind of attacked the whole universe with these stones and turned everyone into dust," a surprisingly young voice said. "I'm Peter Parker. But if we're using our made up names, then I'm Spiderman."

Oliver stared at him, causing him to retract his hand and step back. 

"Don't look at the kid that," Strange said. 

"What else am I supposed to do?" Oliver asked, desperate. "I-I just watched all my friends turn to dust and Barry-oh god, Barry-he begged me to help him, but I couldn't do anything."

"Try being the one begging for help," Peter said in a shocklingly cold voice. "We went through that too, except we were the one dying."

"We don't even know what happened to our friends that survived," Sam said. "Were gone, but they're alive."

"Not all of them," Wanda said solemnly. "Vis-vision's gone. For real."

Oliver was silent. 

"I'm sorry," he said. 

"For what?" Bucky asked. 

"I don't know," he admitted. 

"We are going to find a way out of this," Shuri said. "I can try to make inter-dimensional travel tools or something like that, and I will try my best to help. Also, I'll definitely check out the vines here, but still."

So they had the start of a plan. That was good.

 

Marvel side:

Steve stared at the newcomers. Then he noticed Tony and his breath caught. The man looked awful, there was dirt and dust and grime all over him, and then he noticed that Tony was clutching his stomach. 

"Tony," he breathed. 

Tony's eyes hardened. 

"Steve," he gritted out. 

"Uh, I'm sensing drama here," Barry said awkwardly. 

Barry noticed Tony's stomach too. 

"Did something happen?" The young man asked, worried.

Tony nodded reluctantly. 

"Thanos stabbed him," Nebula said. 

Steve's eyes widened. 

"Uh, Caitlin, see if you can, um, freeze the wound to help," Barry said. "Cisco, I'm sorry, but you're going have to get us there, and fast, meaning vibing us there. Where's the closest hospital or anything close to that?" 

Rhodey watched in fascination as frost flowed out of Caitlin's hands and froze the wound, stopping the bleeding and stopping it from worsening. Steve gave them the information and a portal of sorts opened. Cisco winced. Barry used his super speed to get everyone throughout quickly. They all blinked, startled. 

"What just happened?" Bruce said. 

"How did he do that?" Natasha asked. 

"They didn't call me 'the kid' or anything!" Barry said excitedly. "I know I look young, but not that young, right?"

Cisco and Caitlin didn't answer. 

"Oh, come on, guys," he whined. 

Tony was rushed to the nearest place he could be treated and Steve frowned noticing how the new guy sounded and acted so much like the spider guy he'd fought. 

"Okay, so I'm pretty sure we have to introduce ourselves, so um, I'm Barry Allen, or the Flash."

"I'm Steve Rodgers."

"James Rhodes but you can call me Rhodey."

"Natasha Romanov."

"Bruce Banner."

"Cisco Ramon."

"Caitlin Snow."

"Felicity Smoak."

"I am Thor, and that is my good friend, rabbit."

"Uh, he's actually called not a rabbit and his name is Rocket," Steve said. 

"Oh."

"Well, do any of you know tech really well?" Bruce asked. 

Cisco and Felicity raised their hands. 

"Um, I've hacked into multiple things and Cisco can design things really well."

"Well, Tony, me, and you guys can work on something to get us back and we'll-"

"actually, I can do that," Cisco cut in. "But some good tech would help with sorting the worlds out."

"Alright."

So now they had a plan as well.


End file.
